Tama Chicks
by ObsessedWithMenWhoAren'tReal
Summary: A group of 5 girls are moving to a new highschool. But they are also a famous demon hiphoppunkrock band undercover. What will happen when they meet a group of obnoxious boys named: InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Shippo,& Kenshin! r&r 2 find out
1. Ch 1: Late Night Concert

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters or any songs in this entire fanfic.

turns to the present lawyers THERE NOW LEAVE ME BEFORE I GO ALL INUYASHA ON ALL YOUR FAT ARSES!!!!!!

Now on with the fic…..

♥Tama Chicks♥

Chapter 1

Kagomes POV

Tomorrow is the day we go to a new school. Yea!...sike! My four sisters and I are about to go and perform on stage. My sisters and I are in a famous Punk Rock Demon band called the !Tama Chicks! We each have our main colors and nicknames:

Kagome (Puppy): Blacks & Greens

Kikyo (Wolfy): Purples & Silvers

Kagura (Hotty): Yellows & Golds

Kirara (Kitty): Blues & Browns

Sango (Foxy): Pinks & Whites

Right now I'm wearing a pair of black leather pants and a green strapless shirt that says "Back Off I'm Not INTERESTED!" with green high heeled boots. My hair is black and it is left down to move with my bodies motions. Also it has green highlights in it and it goes all the way down to my butt. My ears and tail are frosted with green tips, they are black also. I have on a black choker with three green studs in each ear where they were previously pierced. My nose is also pierced with a black stud in it. I have black ribbons on my wrist and neck that only our master can remove. And of course my black cloak because I'm 1/3 vampire, 1/3 miko, and 1/3 inu-hanyou.

Wolfy is wearing a purple mini-skirt with silver words on the back that say "No Touchy!" with a silver sparkly tank. Her shoes are purple stiletto heels. Her hair is a gray-ish silver-ish color with purple highlights in a braid that stops at her butt. She also has the same ribbons as me accept hers are silver. She has her ears pierced in three places also but her studs are purple. Also her ears and tail are frosted at the tips with a purple color. Wolfy is ½ a wolf demon and ½ a miko.

Hotty has on a yellow pair of mini-shorts and a gold short sleeve shirt with rips across the area that covers up her stomach. She has on some yellow and gold polka dotted summer heels. Her hair is blonde with dark sparkly gold highlights in it; it is put up into low hanging pig tails that reach her shoulder blades. Hotty has ribbons also but hers are gold. Her ears are pierced three times too, but her studs are yellow. Also her ears and tail are blonde with dark sparkly gold tips. Hotty is ½ dragon demon and ½ wind sorceress.

Kitty is wearing a pair of chocolate brown capris with a blue pinstriped button down belly shirt. She has on a pair of brown platform shoes. Her hair is brown with blue highlights up in a bun with blue chop sticks holding it up; her hair when it is down reaches halfway down her back. Kitty has the ribbons also but hers are brown. Even her ears are pierced too but her studs are blue. Also her ears and tail are brown as well and they have blue frosted tips too. Kitty is ½ cat-youkai and ½ human.

Foxy is wearing a strapless pink bell shirt with hot pink stripes on it; her white mini-shorts have in pink letters "Backing Up!" She has on white summer heels that are gorgeous. Her hair is pure white with hot pink highlights in a low sideways hanging pony, her hair also stops at her butt. Foxy also has the ribbons like the rest of us but hers are white. Foxy is ½ fox-youkai and ½ demon slayer (she only kills the evil ones).

Normal POV

The girls were sitting in their dressing room when Kana comes in and says: "Girls, you have a minute before you go on."

Puppy: "Ok we'll be there!"

The girls grab their mics and instruments. Puppy is playing the electric base guitar, Kitty is playing the keyboard, Foxy is playing the drums, Wolfy is playing the other electric guitar, and Hotty is playing the regular piano. All of the instruments and mics are their colors so it matches their styles.

Before Puppy walked on stage her boyfriend, Bankotsu, said: "Pups we need to talk."

Puppy: "What do you want to talk about because I have a minute till the music starts."

Bankotsu: "Well I think we should start seeing other people."

Puppy: "So… you're breaking up with me?" As she said this she could feel the tears coming but she held them back because she didn't want him to think she really cared.

Bankotsu: "I'm sorry but yes, I'm moving in with my girlfriend next week."

Puppy: "Oh… so is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Bankotsu: "Yea, look I'm sorry about this I hope you can understand. I guess I'll see you around."

Puppy: "Yea… I guess."

As soon as he was out of earshot Puppy started destroying her dressing room. Hotty was walking back to see what was taking her sister so long and she heard the crashing so she didn't want to interrupt anything (if you know what I mean?). So instead of going back there she telepathically sent her a message saying: "Hey! What's taking you so long? We're about to start." Her answer was: "I'm coming. Just hang on a second." Puppy then walked out of her dressing room with her equipment on and walked on stage with her sister, Hotty. Puppy was thinking to her self: "Calm down. If we don't sing any songs to remind me of him I'll be fine."

And guess what the first song was 'Any Where But Here', and you know that's a song that they listened to off of one of their favorite albums of hers.

After the song ended they were about to play 'Summer Love', And Puppy had had ENOUGH of the love songs! So in the middle of singing the song she wrenched off her guitar and threw it across the stage and almost hit Foxy in the head. Foxy: "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!! YOU ALMOST DECAPITATED ME!!!"

Puppy was too angry to answer; she just stormed off the stage and headed towards her dressing room. There were two big buff bodyguards that were standing next to her door and as soon as they saw her they hurried up and got out of the way before she bit their heads off.

Out in the crowed there was a small group of six boys. Five of them were here all against their will, but the one named Shippo was enjoying the show. That was until the lead singer threw her guitar across the stage. Shippo: "What the heck's wrong with her?"

Inu-Yasha: "I don't know but she really looks P.O.ed at somebody or something."

All of a sudden they hear a crash coming from backstage then someone yelling: "THAT BASTERD! LEAVING ME FOR A HOBISKUIT LIKE HER!!! I'LL KILL HIM, I WILL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!" Then they heard someone yelling: "Puppy what the HECK do you think you're doing!!!?" Puppy: "Frick-off NARAKU!! This is none of your dang business!!!"

Naraku: "Oh yea!! We'll just see about that now get your arse back on stage this instant!!!" Puppy: "What if I don't? What are you going to do about it??"

Naraku: "I'll kick your sorry arse back out there my self if you don't!!!"

Puppy: "Do it then tough guy!!"

A second later Puppy was thrown back on stage by the same bodyguards that were guarding her dressing room. Puppy: "You're a coward Naraku! You said you'd do it your self! Are you afraid of a little teenager!!?" Puppy then turned to the audience and said: "What are you all looking at!!?"

Puppy then spotted Bankotsu out in the crowed with the hobiskuit he traded her for. She then grabbed her Guitar off the floor and chucked it at him. It hit him square in the face so he fell unconscious. Puppy: "You got what you deserved you baka!"

Everyone just gaped at her actions until Puppy said in a cold voice: "Are we just going to stand here for the rest of the concert, because if we are I'm leaving."

Foxy: "Puppy what was that all about? I mean hitting your boyfriend in the head with your guitar?" Puppy: "HE! IS! NOT! MY! BOY! FRIEND!!!" The girls: "What!?" Hotty: "Guys I think Kotsu just broke up with her." Puppy: "Yea, for that little Hobiskuit right there!" Puppy then pointed towards the girl that was standing right next to Bankotsu before he got knocked out. Hobiskuit: "You are so going to pay for this you wench! Look at what you did to him! He's badly injured!" Puppy: "Injured-sminjered! He got what he deserved!" The hobiskuit just huffed and pulled Bankotsu up and walked out of the concert hall. Puppy: "Well let's get on with the show, shall we?" The girls then turned and grabbed their instruments and got ready to play their next song like nothing just happened.

$$$Back to the boys in the audience$$$

Shippo: "Dang! Man I would hate to break up with her wouldn't you!?"

The other five boys were just sitting there with horrified looks on their faces.

Shippo: "Hey, guys what's up with ya? You're kind of acting like that was one of the scariest things you've ever seen a girl do before."

Sesshomaru: "That's because it is the first time we have seen a dangerous woman on a rampage before. Right guys?" The rest of the guys: "Uh-huh."

Shippo: "What ever. Let's just watch the rest of the concert. So we can talk about it at skewl, the awesome Shikon High. Ok?"

The guys: "Whatever."

Back to the Girls

Puppy: "Ok, this first song here is called 'How Long'." Wolfy: "One! Two! Three! Here we go!" After the Concert the girls went strait home after signing autographs, packing up the equipment, and answering paparazzi questions. When they got into their rooms they immediately collapsed on their beds. It was 4:00A.M. And they had to be at skewl at 7:00A.M.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day, with going to Shikon high and all.


	2. Ch 2: First Day of School Part 1

Disclaimer: Yes! I own all the characters!…………….okay so I don't!

a/n: Hey I forgot to explain a few things before: 1. Kagome has one week where she has to wear her cloak because of her vampire blood. 2. The night of the concert was the last night of that week. 3. The girls are in a punk/hip hop band because of their different personalities. So…I think that's all.

**CHAPTER 2 **

**First Day of School Part 1**

"Girls!! Get up. You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Kana yelled from down stairs.

"Ugh!! It's time for school already??!" Kagome said as she got out of bed to wake the rest of her sisters that were still in bed. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's megaphone from her closet. She put it near each sister's head and yelled "WAKE UP YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS!!"

Each sister tried to hit Kags on the head with their pillow. But she had quick reflexes so she just easily dodged them.

The girls' responded by saying "Urggg… KAGOME!!!!!"

Kags just said "We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

The girls quickly got up and got dressed.

All the girls were wearing their usual ribbons and piercings.

Kikyo was wearing a pair of silver capris with a purple tank that said: 'Take a picture it lasts longer'. Her shoes were silver heels with a purple butterfly pendent on each shoe.

Kagura was wearing a yellow mini-skirt and a gold sparkly top with gold heels with a yellow flower on each shoe.

Kirara was wearing a blue pair of mini-shorts with a brown belly-tank that said: 'What Are You Look'n At?' with a pair of blue platform sandals that had a brown peace sign on each shoe.

Sango was wearing a pair of pink cut-off-jean shorts with a white t-shirt and a pink under shirt under it so you couldn't see through it. She had on a pair of pink flip-flops that had a white smiley face on each shoe.

You couldn't tell what Kagome was wearing because she had on her black cape so you couldn't tell. All you could see was her Black heels that had a green skull on each shoe.

The girls were hiding their ears and tail with on of their powers that Onigumo gave them when he adopted them. (a/n: I'll explain more about the adoption & power things later on) They were really there but you just couldn't see them.

The girls were heading out the door when Kagome said "Dang it I forgot my skateboard!" The girls stopped but Kagome insisted that they go on ahead with out her.

As soon as Kagome turned around she knew what was going to happen.

All of a sudden there was a purple mist where a man walked out in a black suit with his jacket hung over his shoulder. His silk shirt was un-buttoned a little bit to show some skin.

Kagome then said "What do you want Onigumo?"

Onigumo just casually replied "You of course, my little pups."

Kagome was turning around to escape back out the door but he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

Onigumo then asked "My dear Puppy are you trying to escape me?"

Kagome said "No, I'm trying to go to the stupid fricking school that you signed me up for."

Onigumo just slapped her across her face and said "Wench don't you ever talk to me like that ever you understand me!" Kagome quietly said "Yes master." Onigumo just let go of the girl and said "Get to school so they won't suspect anything. And I'll deal with you later." And with that Onigumo disappeared in the same purple mist from before.

Kagome grabbed her skateboard and headed off to school.

While With the Others

The rest of the girls were going through the doors of the school when a group of boys walked up to them. A boy with black hair pulled back into a small ponytail said "So, you're the new girls? Well boys lets give them their first rating on their looks." And with that the boys started looking the girls up and down, you know checking them out.

Kikyo was pissed so she said "Go find some dang eye candy some where else you freaks!"

A boy with red hair said "Ooh… We have a feisty one do we? Well I like them feisty."

Kikyo then turned a delicate shade of pink after that was said.

Miroku then said "The one in pink is a 9 and the rest are 8 ½."

With that Sango turned a bright shade of red. Then a boy with a long black ponytail said "Wait a minute. I thought that there was supposed to be 5 new girls but here there are only 4?" Before anyone could answer the boy, Kagome came bursting through the doors on her skateboard with her cape raped tightly around her and her hood over her head.

The boys just stood there in awe as the person that they didn't know was the new girl did a few awesome tricks before picking up the skateboard. The 'person' then started walking up to the group of girls saying "Are these boys picking on you little girls?" in a teasing voice. As she was saying this she removed her hood. Kagura then said "Oh just shut up Kagome!" Kagome said "Geez… Someone is awfully touchy today!" The guys were just staring at the new addition to the group of girls. Then Kagome said "(cough-cough) She's PMSing!" The guys just broke out laughing and Kagura was giving Kagome a really scary glare, but she was used to it because Kagome embarrassed the girls regularly. Kagome walked over to the lockers to find her assigned locker. When she did find it she tried the combination that she was given with the rest of her things her school had sent the girls. But her attempt to open it failed. The rest of the girls had already opened their lockers and were ready to go to class. Now Kagome was P.O.ed because she couldn't get hers open. The boys were still watching so Kagome decided to put on a show. She then said to her sisters and anyone that was near "Stand back! I'm a woman on a mission!" She then pulled her fist back and punched her locker. After she disconnected her fist from her locker it popped open. Her sisters just rolled their eyes as Kagome had a smug smile on her face while she put the things she didn't need in her locker and shut the door. The boys were just amazed by the new girl's behavior. Just then a guy with white hair, puppy dog ears, and amber eyes said "Well… that was weird. Guys we better get to class before we get caught." After the group of boys left Kirara said "Kagome why do act so weird, especially around a group of cute guys?" Kagome just replied by saying "Oh, because I am weird. Did you ever think of that Einstein?" Kirara said "Thanks for the compliment, but we need to go and cheek in at the office." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. As they approached the principal's office the girls heard a yelling noise coming from that same room. Then the door burst open to reveal two student boys and what looked like the principal continuing a heated argument. "Hiten And Manten I'm giving you one more chance if you don't straighten up one day you'll be out of a school!" yelled the principal. One of the retreating forms just turned and said "Well good riddance to that." as he turned left in to another hallway to go to class. The principal didn't notice that the groups of girls were there so he said "Yeah and I can't wait till that day comes." The girls gave each other a look to see who would be the one to interrupt the principals little mumbling fit. Finally Kagome sighed and knew the others wouldn't do it so she said "It's nice to know that we have a kind hearted principal in the wonderful school." in a very preppy voice that you could tell was meant to sound sarcastic. The principal finally snapped out of his stupor and gave the girls a stupefied look. He then tried to change the subject by saying "You must be the new group of students I heard about, am I right?"

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I was just really busy but I'm going to try and update more often. Another reason I haven't updated in a while is because I'm just pulling this all of the top of my head and I kinda got a writers block!**


End file.
